elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. All of the username you copy and search it to visit their channel. Australia New South Wales State of Australia '' *jaymietreadwell *crookj21 South Australia ''State of Australia '' *austelevators Belgium Brussels ''Capital Region of Belgium '' *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown * Matt Flaten Britain (United Kingdom) British Virgin Islands ''Territory of the United Kingdom *rocheso England province of the United Kingdom *benobve *EcodiscElevators *funcik1 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *KoneliftmanUK *konemseries12 *Liftdragonuk *mrmattandmrchay *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *Joe Edwards *nitrainman *elevatorman765 *elevatorlover123 Isle of Man territory of the United Kingdom *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland province of the United Kingdom *nathanandrews100 *Belfast Scotland province of the United Kingdom *Anjasomc Wales province of the United Kingdom *coolsputnik Canada British Columbia province of Canada *VancouversLocalNerd *Kira1106 *elevatorman191 *elevatorfan559 New Brunswick province of Canada *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador province of Canada *MrVideodude709 Ontario province of Canada *gooperone *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Elqui province of Chile *crazyliftlady.Chile unknown *ElevatorMasterRider Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Democratic Republic of the Congo North Kivu province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo '' *North KirvuElevators Denmark Region Hovedstaden ''Region of Denmark *ATITANIC1992 Finland Central Finland Region of Finland *airtranlover (now in Chicago, Illinois, United States of America) Unknown *Windeelv20Now known as Valentin Linden. France Côte d'Azur unoffical region of France and the Country of Monaco *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes region of France *altheking1006 Germany Berlin *Windhund27 North Rhine-Westphalia State of Germany and formally a State of the former country of West Germany *PostTower (born during West Germany) Unknown *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew *Klingl3r *Schindler7000 Greece Unknown *ConoTube Greenland Sermersooq municipality of Greenland *Søren Hvilsom Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *bearchoirfan *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *verylike1 *Vincent561967 Hungary unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður constituencies of Iceland, all of these users bellow are from a city known as Reykjavík, Reykjavík is in both Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður. * Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali Province of Indonesia *SchindlerLift1874 Jakarta Capital Region of Indonesia *Amarvasandani *elevator9967 *fien yudi *Heins Daniello *Jimmy Santoso *Kevin Amadeo *Kevinwanandi *Orisa Pradito *Rafi Daniswara *Ray Krislianggi *Sumosoftinc *TheKentaro Light *Theo Gunawan *yeni aprilia Central Java province of Indonesia *ElevatorToughLionTV East Java province of Indonesia *aamanullang *Eiffel Hendrawan *Reza Tanaka South Sulawesi province of Indonesia *10111213141511regit Banten province of Indonesia *Dion Daniel Israel Central District District of Israel *Noam Zehavi Tel Aviv District District of Israel *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *maalit72 Japan unknown *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 *E231joban *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *mohito2012 *night0224 *pochichiaki *StoneGod *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *yosshiydsno1 Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang State of Malaysia *klvncw Kuala Lumpur 1 of 3 Federal Territories of Malaysia *MrElevatorKing Pahang State of Malaysia *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan State of Malaysia *UnnamedExtraIsBack Unknown *chookhayseen Malta Sliema town in Malta *Fabien Pitorre Mexico Quintana Roo State of Mexico *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) Federial Region of Mexico *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Holland Province of The Netherlands *DjFadeout *DutchElevatorChannel *ricohallo22 New Zealand Wellington Region of New Zealand *Alex Ellis *WaygoodOtis Norway Unknown *123Truls123 *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk *TheEcoDiscComeBack Poland Unknown *97Office *Autumn81702 *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPam *wolski603 Republic of China Taipei City Capital Region of the Republic of China *Pietro Pecco Russia Unknown *444666qaz *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha *Windeelv20 Singapore This country is also a city. *Christopher Thian *circleline28 *ElevationLowJJ *galaxynotefan *ghg749 *justinpeng1998Currently known as Shaun Kong. *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *Mitch Soh *thespeedhacker00 Spain Unknown *beltransgful Sweden Gästrikland province of Sweden *hissen12 Scania province of Sweden *hisstrollet Södermanland or Uppland RailCarADDE is from a city called Liljeholmen, Liljeholmen is in both Södermanland and Uppland,Södermanland and Uppland are both provinces of Sweden *RailCarADDE Switzerland unknown *251Aloha *Misha Gianoli Thailand Bangkok Capital Region of Thailand *22337456 *MelvinMan10 *NingSama *Tamovie1975 United States Alaska State of the United States *Brandon Meiklejohn Arizona State of the United States *azcade101 *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX (from Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States) *stevethemeave45 California State of the United States *alpaljl *FujitecElevator *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *vief86mo Colorado State of the United States *87Kefka (Colin Comer) *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR Delaware State of the United States *ilovelife4510 Florida State of the United States *cannycart *Konekss370 Georgia State of the United States *ems318 Guam Territory of the United States *VSBrownBoy Hawaii State of the United States *John Petit (from Cleveland Ohio, USA) Illinois State of the United States *Airtranlover (From Jyväskylä,Central Finland,Finland) Maryland State of the United States *JoshCraver9000 Massachusetts State of the United States *balarick (Sam Sitar) *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 *KONEelevatorman111 Minnesota State of the United States *Elevator5519 *NorthlandElevators Mississippi State of the United States *thegrudge58 (now MidSouthElevators) Missouri State of the United States *TheElevatorChannel *dieselducy (now lives in Vinton , Virginia , United States of America) Nebraska State of the United States *StarCityElevators *Vator' Hunters *Ethan B New Jersey State of the United States *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New Hampshire State of the United States * KONEelevatorman111 New Mexico State of the United States *ArtiePenguin1 *CubsRule2040 *PinkJazzX (from Virginia, United States of America; now lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States of America) New York State of the United States *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 *suejoshappy North Carolina State of the United States *ElevatingPirate *TJElevatorfan North Dakota State of the United States *mspairport man Ohio State of the United States *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorMan85 *ElevatorRailFan *John Petit (Now lives in Honolulu ,Hawaii, USA) *OtisElevatorFan *starbond6 Pennsylvania State of the United States *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz Puerto Rico Territory of the United States *arthurkrug South Carolina State of the United States *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 *escalatorgeek881 Rhode Island State of the United States *Schindler Elevators Tennessee State of the United States *bcelevators *MidSouthElevators (from Jackson, Mississippi, United States; formerly thegrudge58) Texas State of the United States *CaptainElevator42189 *elevatormanable *elevatortimes (now elevatorman155) *gluse *JimLiElevators/JimLiProductions *ttngidoc (now RobloxCoolcars20) U.S Virgin Islands Territory of the United States *Intelliguy Vermont State of the United States *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *Chris Carson *jaemre288 Virginia State of the United States *22408aaron *DieselDucy (from St.Louis, Missouri, United States of America) *PinkJazzX (moved to Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States of America; now lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States of America) *Lirubix1 *thewildeeper Washington State of the United States *pnwelevator Washington D.C (District of Columbia) Federal Region of the United States *elevatorman138 Wisconsin State of the United States *bearlovesox *FGelevatorsReturns *lormarina Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *ElevatorAdjuster *elevatorgeek1234 Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and have retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. Some of their channels have closed down or have become delinquent; others have kept their channels open and continue to upload non-elevator related videos. *airplanegod *buddybuddy0920 (2008 to 2012) *ElevatorMasterRider (2009) *LiftEnterJoey123 (20?? to 2011)Formerly joeyollie123. *masterelevatordriver (2010 to 2011) *thyssenelevator95 (2008 to 2012) *Disneyelevators407 (2011 to 2013) *Musicfreakcc (2007 to 2012) *vkolaproductions (2012 to July 2013) *Streetcar1743 (20?? to 2013) *iddo avital (2011 to 2012) *andrew98273video (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (July to August 2013) Notes *